


In Vino Veritas

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first set of lyrics are from a sea shanty called I Must Live All Alone. The second set of lyrics are from the final stanza of a sea shanty called The Nightingale. They can be found here: http://www*contemplator*com/sea/</p></blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

This was not how Abbie had imagined her night ending. When Jenny suggested taking Ichabod out to blow off some steam after finally ending things with Katrina, neither of them had envisions Crane getting shit faced drunk. The entire ride back to his new apartment, Abbie was afraid he’d blow chunks all over her car. Instead, he hung his head out of the passenger side window, laughing the entire way home.

By the time they had pulled up to his apartment, he’d begun singing the most depressing shanty she’d ever heard at the top of his lungs.

**_When I was eleven, sweethearts I had seven,_ ** **_  
_** **_and then I would look upon none;_ **

Abbie moved around to the passenger side of the car and somehow managed to lean Crane’s ridiculously long frame against her shoulder.

“Why _hello_ Lieutenant! If I may say so, you look positively radiant.”

“Sure, Crane. Thanks.”

“And you are also ridiculously small!”

Ichabod laughed, breathing the potent smell of rum in her direction and then continued to sing.

**_But now all in vain I must sigh and complain,_ ** ****_  
_**_For my true love has left me alone, alone,_ ** **_  
_** ****_For my true love has left me alone._

Shaking her head and hiding a rueful smile, Abbie walked Ichabod up to his front door and positioned him to lean against her back while she fumbled in his front coat pocket for his keys. Part of her – the irrational part – was hoping that in her search, she may find another treasure she so wanted to explore. The rational and guarded part of her however, silenced those thoughts as soon as they surfaced.

“Lieutenant, I was perfectly capable of getting myself home this evening.”

“Oh really? So you hanging your head out of my car window like a dog and awful rendition of Frankie Valle’s _Lonely_ were supposed to be indicative of your capabilities, huh?”

Ichabod scoffed above her and leaned down so that his chin rested on her head. Abbie couldn’t find his keys in his left pocket, so she reached behind her awkwardly to try and feel in his right pocket.

If she didn’t know any better, she could have sworn Crane was currently smelling her hair. She may have even felt the ghost of his lips atop her head, but she couldn’t think about that. She just needed to get him inside and to bed before he puked on her. She breathed a loud sigh of relief when she finally felt the keys at her fingertips and yanked them free of his coat.

Using her shoulder blades to adjust his position against her back, Abbie began the task of unlocking his door.

**_Pretty soldier, pretty soldier, will you marry me?_ ** **_  
_** **_O no, pretty lady that never can be._ **

Abbie was just about to turn the key when Ichabod pressed against her, gently rocking his evident arousal against her backside.

“Won’t you marry me, my pretty soldier? My dear, sweet Abigail…”

Ichabod’s hand coasted down her arm to the hand that was unlocking the door. Quickly, she turned the key and pushed the door open causing Ichabod to stumble to his hands and knees behind her. Twisting his hands in front of his face in confusion, his eyes tracked up Abbie’s body until he met her eyes.

“Lieutenant! How long have you been here?”

He was so drunk that he didn’t even remember that she’d just brought him home or that he had just made a pass at her. Abbie stood in his foyer trying not to look hopeful or heartbroken over their forgotten exchange. Eidetic memory her ass.

“I just brought you home from the bar. You should get some sleep.” Abbie brushed past Ichabod as he slowly raised himself from the floor, and headed straight for her car, not once looking back at what may or may not have been.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first set of lyrics are from a sea shanty called I Must Live All Alone. The second set of lyrics are from the final stanza of a sea shanty called The Nightingale. They can be found here: http://www*contemplator*com/sea/


End file.
